


bring it on

by Crykea



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Asexual Character, F/M, Making Out, Pre-Canon, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Weed, jon's a lil shit, this is very self indulgent, this might be a tad ooc but its fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crykea/pseuds/Crykea
Summary: Jon and Georgie’s attempt at dinner was a poor one, but at least there’s a pizza joint down the road. Pizza always tastes better high anyways.
Relationships: Georgie Barker/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	bring it on

**Author's Note:**

> I’m projecting my schoolwork woes on these cool cats. i wrote this instead of working on the assignment i have due tomorrow lol also heyyyyy havent written anything in like 9 months and here i am coming back exposing myself as a stoner

Both of them had class at 8 am the next day and an assignment due in the afternoon that was barely started, but instead of working on schoolwork, the night found Jon and Georgie in Georgie’s kitchen. They were  _ trying _ to make dinner together, but the night was very quickly devolving into chaos. Jon was too lanky and kept accidentally elbowing Georgie while she was cutting vegetables, and Georgie had nearly dropped a pot of boiling water on his foot just a moment earlier because she didn’t see him standing behind her. It wasn’t honestly they're fault that the kitchen was so tiny! Student accommodations, even off campus, weren’t exactly known for their functional design.

They made a valiant effort, however, only finally throwing the towel in when Jon didn’t notice the lid of the salt shaker slipping off and dumped the entire thing into the bolognese.

“This could not have been more of a disaster. I’ve cooked with you before, I honestly don’t know why I bother at this point.” Georgie threw her hands up in frustration. It was true. In their time together, the pair had tried many a time to cook a romantic dinner together, but it always ended with either something of fire or at least take away being called to the flat instead.

“This is  _ not _ my fault.  _ I _ at least know how to cook” Jon poked her in the forehead, a scowl on his face.

“Yeah, well, do you also know how to call in a food order, because I would still like to eat something if it’s all the same to you” Georgie screwed up her face, not even bothering to acknowledge his dig at her cooking skills. She was a decent enough cook, but it was true that she mostly specialized in ‘shitty uni food’ as Jon called it (Shitty, he says, as if he doesn’t very much enjoy it when she cooks for the two of them).

“Fine.”

“Fine.” Georgie stuck her tongue out at him. After a slightly tense moment, Jon’s shoulders relaxed ever so slightly.

“Are we going with pizza then?” He asked tentatively, which for some reason made her burst out laughing. Two seconds ago they could’ve gotten into a fight and here he was meakly asking about pizza. Jon grinned slightly at her before joining in with some light laughter of his own. This was how things were for the two of them. Sure, they fought sometimes, but they cared about each other and fights never lasted long between the two of them. Jon was quicker to hold a grudge than she was but even he wasn’t such a dick to do so over some failed bolognese sauce and some slightly charred spaghetti noodles.

“Pizza is good” She nodded after getting control over herself. Fuck it. New plan. It seemed like they could really destress a bit. While Jon called the shop down the block with their order, Georgie dug through her kitchen cabinet, whooping when she found what she was looking for. Leaning out past the cabinet door, Georgie waggled her eyebrows at Jon and showed him the joint she has left over. It was her last one. She’d need to roll some more soon. Jon rolled his eyes at her fondly as he hung up the phone.

“It’s because I suggested pizza isn’t it”

“I mean pizza is good munchie food, but no I just thought we could do with something relaxing. Things have been stressful recently with exams and I think we could do with a night off. You wanna?”

“It’s been… a while” Jon admitted as he pulled his hair out of the ponytail it was tied up in. His dark hair cascaded around his face, and Georgie did have to admit that she’d done well. He really was very pretty. She stuck her hands out in front of her, the joint held lightly between two fingers, and beckoned him forward. 

“We don’t have to if you’d rather not! You know I’d never make you do anything you wouldn’t want to” Georgie said. The ‘ _ right? _ ’ going unsaid. They’d only just recently had the whole ‘asexual’ conversation and she needed him to know for sure that what she’d said then still stood with regards to everything. The aforementioned conversation had gone fine, as well. It wasn’t a big deal to her, but they had had a good long conversation about boundaries. Jon was fine with touches and kisses-- it was all below the waist that made him uncomfortable. Jon placed his hands on the counter behind her, arms lightly touching her waist where her shirt had ridden up slightly.

“O-- Oh, yes I know. I just mean that my lungs may not be the happiest about it” Jon pursed his lips.

“Your lungs are fine with all the cigarettes but not this?” Georgie asked innocently, holding the joint up in front of his face. He copied her early expression and stuck his tongue out for a second before leaning in to kiss her on the forehead. She smiled up at him, “Is that a yes?”

“Yes, why not.” Jon sighed, but there was a smile on his face. “On the condition that we wait for the food to get here first. I hate having to go down all those stairs even when I'm sober.”

Georgie laughed at him, lightly patting his arm. While waiting for Jon’s phone to ring, the delivery person would be waiting outside the apartment complex for someone to come down and take the order, they cleaned up the failed attempt at dinner. By the time they had finished putting the last of the freshly washed dishes away, Jon’s phone was ringing, the caller display showing the name of the pizza place. He left the door unlocked on his way out as he sped down the stairs, hoping not to keep the guy waiting out in the dark for too long.

Georgie grabbed some blankets and threw them out onto the balcony to cushion the ground. She didn’t have any furniture for the balcony, but Jon and her had curled up together leaning against the railing many times. The door clicked open back in the flat signalling that Jon was back with the pizza. He walked directly out to meet her on the balcony, setting the pizza down in front of where she was sitting and tossing her his lighter. Technically, the lighter was hers, but he’d stolen it so long ago it may as well have been his. Jon sat gingerly down beside her, immediately grabbing a slice of pizza and taking a bite.

“Wow, the patience of a saint”

“I’m hungry” Jon grumbled, swallowing.

“Yeah, yeah. Eat your pizza” Georgie laughed lightly around the joint in her mouth. She lit the end, taking a deep drag, holding the smoke in her mouth, before blowing it out in a cloud above her. Jon was staring at her when she tilted her head back down. “See something you like?”

“You know the answer to that” Jon coughed, taking another bite of his pizza. He set his slice back down in the box when she held the blunt and lighter out to him with a grin. She doesn’t bother hiding her stare as he takes a drag of his own, coughing slightly afterward, smoke escaping his mouth in a huff. She held her hands out when he was done, but kept holding his gaze for a moment.

“I have an idea. C’mere” Jon scooted over slightly as she lifted one hand to grip his chin in one hand. “Open up?” Her thumb swiped across his bottom lip. Jon raised his eyebrows in understanding, opening his mouth slightly and leaning forward. Georgie took a long drag off the blunt, bringing one hand up to card through the long, soft hair at the back of Jon’s head before leaning forward, blowing the smoke into his mouth. He gasped, breathing in the smoke while his eyes remained locked on hers. He was honestly so pretty it was unfair.

Georgie, keeping on hand tangled in his hair, turned around to face him before slipping onto his lap. “Is this okay?” She asked.

“Y-- Yes. More than okay.” Jon said breathily. He fumbled the lighter out of her hands as she placed the joint back to her lips. Georgie looked at him, confused, until he reached between them, lighting the end for her, looking up at her expectantly. She tugged slightly at his hair, tilting his head up more at an angle as she leaned up to meet his mouth, body pressed against his. His hands came up to grip at her waist as she pushed the smoke into his mouth once more before closing the distance with a kiss. Jon groaned under her mouth, rubbing circles with his thumbs into her skin just above the waist of her jeans.

When she pulled away from him, giving him time to breathe, Georgie couldn’t help but stare. His eyes were half-lidded and his skin was flushed. Jon panted out a breath as he rested his forehead against hers, pushing the remnants of their last puff out of his lungs. She dove back in for another kiss, moving her hand from his hair to instead run light touches across his jaw. He bit at her lip, and her fingers tightened on his jaw. Jon’s hands ran smoothly up her sides under her shirt, more as though he was trying to find something to cling on to rather than demanding anything in particular. She leant back once more, ignoring the disgruntled little sound Jon made up at her.

“You’re really so pretty, you know that?” Georgie said, grinning at the flush he got at that. She held the joint up after allowing herself a moment to just look at him. He was getting more flustered by the second. “Again?”

“You take the next one,” He said, allowing his head to fall back and rest against the balcony railing behind him, eyes excited. Georgie winked, picking up the lighter from where Jon dropped it beside their legs and lit the joint. She exhaled the puff of smoke lightly, not looking away from Jon. The smoke obscured him slightly causing him to scrunch his face cutely. As she took another drag, he reached one big hand up to tilt her face back down to his, breathing in as she leant forward, resting their foreheads together once again. 

Jon pulled her closer, nestling her body more firmly in his lap, and leaned up to capture her mouth in a kiss. His blunt fingernails dragged down her side where it was still placed under her shirt and she gasped into the kiss, letting Jon lick into her mouth. Her own hand reached up once again to tug at his silky hair, making him groan. 

Georgie tucked the lighter into his hand as she leaned away, placing the joint between his lips. Jon made a confused sound in the back of his throat which quickly turned into a pleased hum as Georgie bent down to work her mouth on his neck. His hands shook ever so slightly as he lit the joint and took some puffs of his own, exhaling into Georgie’s curls. After a moment, Georgie sat back, panting.

“If we keep going like this I’m going to need to excuse myself to the bedroom to take care of a couple things.” She said, pupils massive in the dim light. Jon smirked, raking his nails down her side once more and revelling in the way she shivered.

“Wouldn’t want that, would we?” Jon laughed slightly, taking another drag off the joint before handing it back to Georgie. “The pizza’s going to be cold now”

“Oh my god, I really forgot we even got pizza. Jesus, you’re distracting!”

“Not my fault” Jon laughed again, smiling into the kiss Georgie pressed to his lips. Finally, she slid off his lap, shivering slightly at the light breeze in the air. He picked up his long forgotten slice of partially eaten pizza and took another bite. It didn’t matter that it was cold, everything tasted better like this anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at crykea and melaniegeorgie


End file.
